LavaClan
LavaClan is a Clan created by User:Cloverfang Histories of Ranks Leaders/Former Leaders :Former Leader(s): ? :Current Leader: Cinderfire Deputies/Former Deputies :Former Deputie(s): Nick :Current Deputy: Halo Medicine Cats/Former Medicine Cats :It should be noted that LavaClan does not have nor ever has had any Medicine Cats. Prey :Because of this Clan's BloodClan-based lifestyle, they eat garbage and leftovers, and not often real prey. Though, if they do happen to come across a mouse, they will catch it and enjoy it. Camp :Since LavaClan's real camp hasn't yet been seen (though it is probably near BloodClan territory), there isn't a real description. But in The Fallen, Cinderfire makes up a lie in which she says they lived in the mountains, near 'Lava'. This could be true, because 1. their camp has never been seen, and 2. it is the most likely reason they know what lava is and the other cats don't. History The Fallen :LavaClan is first seen at a Gathering fight, in which the group attacks RiverClan and ShadowClan, yet Cloverfang stops them. Cinderfire steps forward and introduces a few of her warriors and her quirky deputy, Nick. :Cinderfire asks if her Clan can stay at Fourtrees, since her cats have no where else to go. Hawkstar accepts. This is later shown as a bad idea, since SkyClan's own Ravenpaw died on a solo hunting mission from LavaClan's raids. :SkyClan confronts the problem themselves, in which they win a battle, but in another way they lost. Hawkstar lost two of her lives and states she has only one left. :Nick died and it is thought that Cinderfire probably did. Ice in the Moon :Hawkstar foresees that Cinderfire actually survived, and has a "bigger, badder deputy than Nick". :When Icekit runs away, she stumbles upon her aunt, Cinderfire, and Cinderfire's friend, Deathrose, who is deemed as old and ancient, yet spunky. A voice that is thought to be Nick's whispers in her ear, not to test Cinderfire but test Deathrose. This seems odd, for Cinderfire actually puts up quite well with Icekit, while Deathrose seems crankier. :Cinderfire shows Icekit her father's body, and Icekit is shocked on how much he looks like her. :Cinderfire and Hawkstar have a verbal brawl over Icekit, because Icekit has to choose who she goes with (what Clan) she decides to go with SkyClan because 'even though there are more cons, I could never be truly happy in LavaClan'. Cinderfire gets infuriated and swears to kill Icekit one day. :LavaClan attack the heart of SkyClan camp. They lose, which makes Cinderfire mad and Halo slightly relieved. Trivia : *Since LavaClan is actually a part of BloodClan, the Spy Branch is what they sometimes call themselves. : *Surprisingly, LavaClan is more feared than BloodClan. This could be because the leader and former deputy hold the blood of a ShadowClan, and the deadly blood of a BloodClan cat in it's own right. Most of the cats actually are BloodClan born and bred, and if they're not, they're cold rogues who probably happen to be worst themselves. Notable Cats (that aren't leader or deputy) :Foxpaw - First seen in Ice in the Moon, but mentioned in the allegiances in The Fallen. He seems to be looking for something in SkyClan's nursery, but is not keen to fight. :Bluetooth - First seen in The Fallen. Bluetooth is a bit snappish and can be compared to Yellowfang. She was Cloverfang's friend at one time, but is now her rival. It is speculated that the blue she-cat in Ice in the Moon is her, fighting Cloverfang and almost breaking into the nursery. Category:Clans